Winter Heat
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kuroo surprises Kenma as his dorm during winter break knowing he couldn't make it home. What they didn't plan was to be snowed in together for a week straight. Kenma is scared that Kuroo will find out his true feelings. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

I sigh as I sit my pin down. Winter break is this week and not very many of us are left on campus. I could have easily gone home to see my parents but I decided to stay behind. The peace and quiet around here was too much to pass up. Besides I also get to avoid him, Kuroo. Most people would be excited to see their best friend but when you're in love with them it makes things a little different. I hear my phone ring again making me glance at it. I see Kuroo is calling me once again. What is this, his 10th time today.

I slide off my bed grabbing a tea from my mini fridge and freezer. I really should stock up on some food for the week. God I really don't feel like going out there. I hear my phone go off and I walk over to it picking it up to see I got a text.

Kuroo: What are you doing Kenma?

Kuroo: You better not be ignoring me for some game

I chuckle. If only. I decide to suck it up and get dressed. It is pretty cold out that I actually want to put a hat on my head. I get bundled up pretty well with a scarf and snow boots in case it starts to snow. I put on my headphones turning on some music to sooth me on my mini adventure. I make sure I have my key and my wallet before heading out the door. I made sure to get a single dorm. There was no way in hell I was going to share with some annoying stranger.

I make my way out of the building with the cold hitting me in the face hard. Shit, I hope it doesn't snow. At this rate it could freeze over during the night. Well it's not like I would need to go anywhere anyway. I head down the side walk thinking of some easy things to grab for my room when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Kuroo towering over me with his 6'2, his usual hair style accompanied by a wide smile. I stare deeply into his dark brown eyes wondering what the fuck is he doing here?

"Hey," he greets. "Why aren't you answering your phone? I have been calling you all morning!" Kuroo is also wearing a scarf but he refuses to put on a hat messing up his hair.

"I was studying," I reply. Not all lies, I was studying until I decided to get some food for the week. "What are you doing here?" I begin to walk again with Kuroo walking beside me.

"I haven't seen you in a while," he explains. "How come you didn't tell me you weren't going to be home for winter break?"

"It was a last minute decision," I lie.

"Oh," says Kuroo. "I thought you would be happy about getting away from campus for a week."

"Why would you think that?" I asked. "On my floor it is only me and one other person. It's the perfect time for me to get stuff done."

"Stuff done?" huffs Kuroo. "Like what? I can't believe you would turn down a week of gaming." I brought a TV this past semester so I could game. It was really interesting rearranging my room to see if I could make it look nice still without it being overcrowded. Trust and believe these dorm rooms are really small.

"I got things covered," I replied seeing the small super market come into view. Thank god, it's cold as hell out here. "Is everything okay? I'm not use to you rushing over here to my school." Kuroo and I go to different schools as we got accepted for different scholarships. He is not far or anything but he is still focused on volleyball while I got a scholarship for graphic design. I mostly wanted a degree in computer science to design video games and that's about it. Volleyball was fun but it was not my end story.

"I will save that for a little later," he smiles making my heart flutter. I look away glad that cold can hide the fact I'm blushing. "What brought you out in this weather anyway?"

"I need food for the week," I explain. "You know since I'm not going home and the cafeteria will be closed."

"Good point," says Kuroo. "Does this market have good ramen?"

"It's decent," I reply as we reach the doors. I head inside grabbing a hand basket. "How are things with you?"

"Oh man," he exclaims. "Where do I start? Like we will start practice following winter break. You know I practice all year around though. So it was pretty entertaining practicing with Oikawa and Iwaizumi as they had some little falling out or something." Oikawa and Iwaizumi according to Hinata have been dating for a year. I remember when Hinata thought Oikawa was into Kageyama and damn near had a heart attack. He was so happy when he found out that wasn't true. Those two only get along solely for volleyball.

"I'm sure things are fine or whatever," I say making my way into the bread aisle. Kuroo proceeds to update me on some old teammates. It's amazing how we all ended up in different places but at least we're all in school trying to get a better future for ourselves. I load up my basket with everything I think I will want for the week. Trying to predict my cravings can be hard at times. We make our way to the check out and I pay for my items. Kuroo takes my bags from me as soon as we're outside.

"I can carry these for you," he states holding the bags. I don't even bother arguing with him over it as I really didn't feel like carrying them to begin with. I wonder what does he have to tell me? It has to be good news because if it was bad he would have been crying by now. Kuroo does cry and it is very rare. It's what I love about our friendship, he completely trusts me, with everything. "You in there Kenma or are you listening to music again?"

"I'm here….."I reply pulling out my keys to run my badge to get into the dorm. I heard nothing he said and I pray to god it wasn't important. I get nervous the closer we get to my room. Kuroo has never been inside it, I wouldn't let him. Since he needs to talk to me I decided to let him inside. I can tell he is excited about this as he is grinning hard. I open the door letting him walk in first.

My twin extra long is in the along the back wall. It's right underneath a window which is probably not the best spot to put my bed but it allows me to use the space better. Across from the foot of my best is a 3 chest dresser that holds my TV. To the left of the TV is a shelf with my game systems and favorite games since I could not bring them all with me. Then there is the closet. Not that I have a lot of clothes anyway.

I take the bags walking to my mini fridge and freezer. Above it is a small microwave. Next to it is my bookcase with my school books and then my desk. That pretty much concludes my room. I do have my favorite game poster up but other than that it looks plain.

"This is so nice," says Kuroo looking around.

"Glad you think so," I reply as I put up my food. I remove my coat putting it on the back out of my chair. I notice Kuroo is taking his off as well.

"Is it okay if I hang out with you tonight?" he asks.

"It's fine," I replied.

"Cool," he says removing his shoes. He was wearing sneakers as usual. He puts his coat with mine and comes to sit on my bed. He looks so large on it. "I can order in for dinner if you like." I am hungry, I certainly will not turn down that offer.

"You're paying," I note as I walk over to my dresser. I look at Kuroo and he is busy on his phone. I take a deep breath as I begin to change into my comfy clothes. It always makes me nervous to undress in front him. It's hard to explain. Once I'm settled in I get on the bed next to Kuroo I decide to find out what he wants to discuss. "So what did you want to tell me?" Kuroo grins.

"My couch sent in a recommendation with my application to join the Olympic volleyball team," he explains. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Kuroo that is awesome," I smile.

"Thank god try outs are right after my season at school ends," he explains. "I mean you have any idea how many people apply to join their team. Only a certain amount of people even get elected to go try out." I nod remembering when he researched their process in high school, too much work if you ask me.

"Congrats," I reply. "If there is anyone who can make it to joining the team it's you." Kuroo pulls me in for a hug. I try not to melt into it but it's getting hard since he is not letting go. I pat his back as a sign for him to let up but he doesn't. "Kuroo…" He pulls away looking down at me.

"Sorry I kind of miss you," says Kuroo looking at me. I can feel my face heat up and I look away from him clearing my throat.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"Well it's cold out" he explains. "So I order some udon and sushi."

"Nice choice," I note.

"Thanks," he replies. "So did you want to play a game?" I can't focus on my game with him here, I can't tell him that either.

"We can watch a movie or whatever," I explain. "Plus it will be easier for me to stop once the food arrives." Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to sign for the food anyway," he explained.

"He won't be able to get in," I reply. "Did you at least tell them to inform you when they are here?"

"Yes," says Kuroo puffing out his chest. "They are going to call or text me." He is holding up his phone waving it about when it starts ringing. "Wow that was fast." He glances at the screen before answering. "Bokuto, what's up buddy?" His phone volume is up loud so I can hear Bokuto clearly.

"I got accepted to try out for the Olympics!" he exclaims. "Fuck yeah!" Kuroo laughs.

"I got my letter last week," he smirks.

"Awww really," pouts Bokuto. "Whatever man, at least I will be there."

"Right," gushes Kuroo. "I can't believe this is even happening."

"It's all we talked about for years," says Bokuto. "I'm sure we will be on the team." Bokuto laughs. "You think the girls are chasing you now just you wait."

"Whatever," says Kuroo brushing it off which is surprising. He loves being the center of attention at times. He has dated a few girls and not a single one of them I liked. They were either clingy or superficial in some kind of way. I still remember when he lost his virginity to Jeniko. I almost growl remembering him brag about it to me. Okay he wasn't bragging but he was excited to no longer be a virgin. I don't know why I was so mad. It's not like I expected him to lose his virginity to me.

"What about that one girl that confessed recently?" asked Bokuto. I notice Kuroo is blushing and that is all I need to see. I look away grabbing the remote to my TV. I cut it on going to firestick to find something for us to watch. Kuroo gets up a while later still talking with Bokuto.

"Kenma, I'm going to the front to get the food," he explains.

"Okay," I reply not taking my eyes off the TV. He heads out the room and I feel like I can breathe a little easier. I'm not so sure if this was really a good idea. My heart is hurting a little, then to listen to all these girls chasing him….it makes me sad. I want Kuroo to be completely happy but it is still hard for me because I love him so much. I find something I think I wouldn't mind watching. Kuroo comes back into my room no longer on the phone locking my door.

"It is seriously a ghost town here," he states.

"I'm sure your school is the same way," I note. "I have some forks on my bookcase."

"They gave us forks and chopsticks," says Kuroo sliding his shoes off. He sits down on the bed handing me my udon first. I'm pretty excited about eating this at the moment. Kuroo was looking at the screen. "What's this?"

"Classic TV show," I explain. "Are You Afraid of the Dark?"

"Sounds interesting….." he notes getting comfortable against my bed.

"Hinata told me about," I explain. "Sounds pretty cool." I squeeze next to Kuroo which isn't so hard since I'm such a small guy. I happily eat my udon playing the first episode. This show is old but pretty damn good. Kuroo and I are completely engaged into the show. I'm not pleased when my sleepy nature is kicking in. I yawn trying to stay awake but it's getting harder as the night wears on. I don't feel bad when I realize Kuroo is sleep. When did that happen?

I slide out of my bed putting up my left over udon and some left over sushi. Kuroo pretty much killed his food but he is much bigger than me so I should not be surprised by this. He has got to feed those muscles somehow. I walk over shaking him lightly.

"Kuroo," I say softly. "Can you at least get under the covers." Kuroo groans. I watch as he stands up removing his shirt causing me to almost get hard instantly. I almost loose it when he drops his pants. "What are you doing?"

"You expected me to sleep in my clothes?" he questions. He yawns. "Tired as fuck…." Kuroo gets under the bed as I sigh following behind him. I lay beside him wondering how did it even come to this? I really just wanted to hang out. He was not suppose to be here in bed, spending the night but here we are. I turn on my side facing the wall getting comfortable. I'm almost sleep when Kuroo pulls me close to his chest. In this moment I'm so tired and so happy I just go with it drifting off to sleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

I can tell the temperatures dropped close to early morning. I shiver a little adjusting my comforter. Kuroo moans into my ear turning me on but mostly scaring the shit out of me. How could I forget he was here? I sit up looking down at him. He is knocked out as ever. Kuroo can sleep pretty hard, even more so when he is tired. Sleeping next to Kuroo is not bad at all, he doesn't move a lot or hog the blanket. I lay back down trying to get as warm as I can but I am still shaking.

"Are you cold?" asked Kuroo huskily.

"I'm okay," I lied.

"You're shaking like crazy," says Kuroo. "Come here."

"No…."I whine knowing I can't handle being cuddle by him. Well it is probably not cuddling for him but for me it is.

"You know I'm a personal heater," he says pulling me into his chest. God he feels so good, that smell, that Kuroo smell. It makes me realize just how much I missed him. I nuzzle my face into his chest before I can stop myself. "There you go," he encourages yawning a little. "Go back to sleep now." I curl my knees up trying to prevent from getting hard. Many of times after these so called cuddle sessions I will jerk off but I won't have that option until he leaves. After becoming engulfed in Kuroo's heat I finally manage to go back to sleep.

I awake and this time it is not because of me being cold. I open my eyes slowly and I can see the light appearing from around the blinds. God it looks super bright outside. I'm going to have to remind myself to get some curtains. That sunlight is totally fucking up my sleep. I bite my lip feeling Kuroo snuggle his chin into my hair. Damnit Kuroo now is not the time for this. I turn over facing away from him. I try to move away from him but Kuroo pulls me back into his chest. My ass is nuzzled perfectly against his groin. I sigh shifting with my erection more than present at the moment.

"Ha….."I moan lowly with my erection poking the inside of my warm pajama bottoms. Kuroo is so close but he does sleep hard. He just breathed deeply into the back of my hair. I'm sure I can get away with a little something since he is heavy sleeper. I close my eyes thinking this is crazy. I have more self-control than this. Kuroo shifts to where his lips are lightly touching the back of my neck and everything I was thinking goes out the window. I slide my hand into my pants as quickly as I can wrapping it around my length. "Mmm….." My body seems to be happy that I'm giving in to my urges.

I begin to move my hand up and down slowly to limit the amount of noise despite I know my best friend won't wake. I focus on hearing his breathing, feeling his chest against my back. I have felt it many times before but not while I was doing something like this. I imagine Kuroo is kissing me, holding me just right, of course there is more to it, those lips. I don't know why but I picture Kuroo to be very good with his mouth in every sense. I doubt he is all talk and no action. I can see those lips working over my mouth, my neck, my cock…

"Ahhh….."I moan as I increase the speed of my hand a little more. Kuroo I love you. I love you so much, I just wish it was that easy for me to tell you, for us to be together. I shiver slightly imagining him taking my dick into his mouth. "Yessss…ha…" I'm whispering very lowly but keeping my breathing low is becoming hard as my pleasure is increasing. I continue stroking myself, I can feel my body getting closer. That's it…..right there…oh god. I feel Kuroo's lips brush against my neck causing me to gasp. His lips are moving ever so lightly against my skin. Kuroo please stop, you have no idea what you're doing. Kuroo thrusts up against me and I can feel how hard he has gotten. Is doing this turning him on? This has to be a mistake. "Ohhh…" I can't keep doing this, not since it seems that Kuroo is awake. I blink several times before coming to my senses. I need to go to the bathroom to finish this. I'm too close to cumming to not finish. I sit up going to move off my bed when Kuroo stops me by grabbing my wrist.

"No," he says. I'm sitting up and afraid to move. I don't understand what is happening. "Stay….." I need to cum and I don't have time for this.

"Kuroo I have pee," I say not looking at him. My back is to him facing as I face my wall and window. No way I can face him at the moment.

"I know what you were doing," says Kuroo causing my heart to drop. Damnit, you were suppose to be sleep. I'm so embarrassed.

"Sorry, I-I know that probably…" my words trail off as I feel Kuroo lips on my lower neck close to my shoulder. My body immediately betrays me giving in to the small amount of pleasure. "Ahhh…Kuroo….."

"Keep going….."he whispers into my skin making it tickle. Does he know what he is saying.

"I…I can't…."I say lowly. My bed moves a little as Kuroo moves away from me. I'm relieved but disappointed when I feel his body leave mine, his lips leaving my skin cold. I look to my right and I see Kuroo propping up some pillows before sitting down leaning back against them. I can't help but notice the tint in his boxers making my face hot instantly. I look up at Kuroo's face that is stained red.

"I want you to keep going….." he says barely above a whisper. I have known Kuroo since I was a kid and I have never seen him like this. I have imagined us hooking in many different ways but this is not one of them. I'm still scared he doesn't know what he is doing or saying.

"Do you realize what you're implying?" I ask him. Kuroo doesn't answer me but holds his hand out to me. I look at it for a short moment before taking it. Kuroo pulls me on top of him. I look into his dark brown eyes as he stares back at me intensely. He closes the gap kissing me softly. I'm in shock not knowing how to react or what to say. Kuroo wraps his arm around my waist pressing me into his body. "Ha…..hahh…"I moan into his mouth. My body has dreamed of this for so long and is being far more honest than I am.

"Kenma…."he moans as he thrust his arousal against me. Holy shit he is so hard. I bit his bottom lip lightly causing him to hiss into my mouth. "Mmmm…." Kuroo begins to kiss me as he holds my waist tighter. I rub my hips against his. This is nothing like I imagined but so far it is ten times better. I slide my tongue into Kuroo's mouth tasting him. It is not as good as I would have hoped but it is early in the morning. A part of me doesn't even care though to even be this close to him…ahhhh. Kuroo shifts putting me on my back. I can't stop myself as I spread my legs as he fits perfectly between them. I'm breathing hard looking at him trying to figure out what brought this on? What is driving him? Kuroo leans down taking my mouth and breath away at the same time.

"Nnngghhh….."I moan.

"Hahh…..ahhh….."moans Kuroo into my mouth as he begins to roll his hips into me. Is this what it feels like? It feels incredible and Kuroo is not even inside of me. My hands move down to his waist as I hold on tightly arching my back. God this is amazing. I look down when I feel Kuroos cock rubbing lightly against mine. "Y-you can touch it…..mmmm…" I'm not sure if I should but the part of me that has wanted to touch him in this way tosses caution into the wind. I reach down wrapping my hand around his cock. "A-ahhh….that's good….." Kuroo reaches his hand down touching mine as well.

"Ohhh…..haahhhh….."I moan. Kuroo begins to move his hand up and down firmly, at the perfect speed. "Ahhhh….ha….ha….mmppphh…." Kuroo starts kissing me heavily as I continue to stroke him. I begin to thrust up into his hand causing myself more pleasure. "Fuck….ahhh….ha….."

"Kenma…"moans Kuroo. "Keep doing that…..haaa…..I'm going to cum….ahhhh….." My eyes roll into the back of my head as I feel the heat pooling in my groin. Those words…..hearing him say he's going to cum, knowing it is because of me…

"Kuroo…..I'm cumming….ahhhh…..cumming…"I moan. I arch my back thrusting into his hand. "Arrrgghhhh…ha…kurooooo…hahh…" I mewl in my orgasm as it takes my body over. Kuroo made me cum, he made me feel…..like this.

"Kenma…..Kenma….."moans Kuroo. "Ahhhh….shit…..arrggghhhh…." I grip Kuroo tightly as he thrust into my hand with his body shaking. My vision is still not focused yet and I know I'm missing his cum face, god I want to see it. "Haahh…..ha….mmmm…" I can feel Kuroo's cum spilling over into my hand.

"Ahhh….."I moan closing my eyes loving the feel of it. Kuroo finally stops moving his hips leaning over me with his face bury in my neck and shoulder. He is panting hard as I rub his back up and down with my clean hand. He feels more toned than the last time I touched his back in this manner. I like holding him in this way, knowing what we did together. Kuroo whimpers a little before rolling over on his back almost falling off my bed.

"Oh shit…."he says catching himself mid fall.

"Did you forget this is a twin," I chuckle. Kuroo stands up looking down at me.

"For a moment I did," he replies before grabbing some tissues. He hands me some before cleaning himself off. I can feel my cheeks become warm as I don't know what to make of what happened. "Hungry?"

"Yeah…."I mutter. Kuroo goes over to my fridge.

"You want your sushi or udon?" he asked.

"Sushi," I reply. Kuroo pulls it out grabbing some chop sticks for me. He hands me the small plastic platter handing me my chop sticks. "Thanks."

"Sure thing," he says walking back to my small shelf. "I'm going fix me this instant ramen if you don't mind." I look at him proceed to fix his ramen using a water bottle I have. How can he act so casual? Like I know I love Kuroo, I know why I did what I did but what about him? I begin to eat my sushi as Kuroo turns on my TV before sitting down on my bed. We don't say anything as I put back on the show we were watching last night. Kuroo grabs his noodles once they are ready. He smiles at me as he gets comfortable. "This show is pretty good."

"Glad you think so," I state finishing my last piece of sushi.

"What you don't like it?" asked Kuroo.

"No it's good," I reply. So we're going to act like we didn't just have an orgasm together, cool. I'm not one for conflict so I'm not going to say anything. "I'm about to wash up…..don't you have to get back?"

"I do," says Kuroo standing up. "You can go ahead and wash up while I get dressed."

"Alright," I reply grabbing my bath items. That is the only thing I hate about living on campus is having to walk to the wash room. I miss having it close by, more privacy. I remember on my way there it is winter break and a lot of people are gone. I head into the wash room and no one is in there. I smile to myself because this has never happened before. I wash my face and brush my teeth trying not to let what happened between Kuroo and I shape me. How can I not though? It felt so good. I finish washing up heading back to my room. I can hear Kuroo on the phone as I open the door. He ends the call quickly when he sees me. He stands up ready to go fully dressed in his coat. His hair is looking pretty strange without the gel to style it like usual but he still looks cute as hell. He blushes slightly looking down at me.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night," he replies. "I didn't plan on that or anything else….." he clears his throat. "Don't wait so long to see me again okay." I look at him wondering does that mean he used me as a female replacement this morning? I understand he didn't want it to happen but it happened because he encouraged it. I'm more than agitated but I hide it deep down.

"No promises," I reply looking away from him. "Did you need me to walk you to the front door." Kuroo laughs sounding like himself again.

"No," he replies. "I'm a big boy." Kuroo pulls me in for a hug and I can still smell our sex on his skin, I like that a lot. It's almost like I claimed him in some way.

"You may want to shower….."I note. Kuroo pulls away rubbing my hair making a mess of it.

"I know," he says. "I'll text you when I get home okay." I nod my head yes watching him open the door. Kuroo looks at me like he wants to say something. Instead he looks away closing the door quickly. What the hell was that? I run my hand over my hair trying to flatten it. I put up my shower items before going to grab my phone.

Kenma: So I kind of need to unload on you

Kenma: Kuroo and I sort of hooked up


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata: WHAT!

Hinata: How did this happen? 

Hinata: Where did this happen?

Hinata: What did Kuroo say?

Kenma: Slow down. It's too embarrassing to go into details but it felt great. It made me love him more.

Hinata: Who started it?

Kenma: It's hard to say but he was okay with things

Hinata: You should totally tell him how you feel! Did you have sex with him?

Kenma: No but I want to

Hinata: God I can't believe this is happening! Did you need me to give you some advice?

I start blushing as I look at the phone. Hinata is seriously my next best friend behind Kuroo, he has no filter but is always positive willing to help me with anything and everything.

Kenma: It doesn't matter he is gone

Hinata: What do you mean he is gone?

I hear a knock at my door causing me to look up from my phone. I sit it back on the small nightstand before walking over to my door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me," says Kuroo. I swing the door open quickly with confusion on my face. Kuroo looks down at me. "I can't leave, it snowed last night."

"What?" I question. "I know they said it was going to snow but I didn't think it would be that bad." I run over to my window peaking outside and I see nothing but white, holy shit. I can hear Kuroo close my door.

"It's 6 feet worth of snow out there," he replies. "Nothing is running, nothing is open….so yeah I will need to stay here until it clears." I turn around looking at him.

"You make it sound like I'm going to kick you out," I state. Kuroo shrugs.

"I don't know what you're thinking," he replies. "We should make the best of this." So many things are running through my mind of how we can make the best of this. I can hear my phone going off. Hinata must have sent me several messages. "Your phone is blowing up, who are you talking to?"

"It's just Hinata," I reply as Kuroo takes off his coat. "You know how he can be." I pick up my phone.

Hinata: Is Kuroo okay?

Hinata: Did he make it home safely?

Hinata: Huge snow storm came through here last night

Hinata: Lucky for me I'm snuggled up with Kageyama

Hinata: Where did you go

Kenma: I'm right here and Kuroo got snowed in with me

Hinata: That is perfect! Tell him how you feel

Kenma: And be stuck with him the rest of this time if he doesn't feel the same way, no thanks

Hinata: You can at least try

Kenma: I have to go

Hinata: Wait! I still need to give you guy sex advice

I cut my phone off sitting on the charger breathing heavily. God I'm so glad Hinata is not here, he would have totally blown my damn cover. I look up to see Kuroo staring at me.

"What?" I ask shifting uncomfortably.

"You're blushing," he says. "Is this because of what we did earlier?"

"What!" I exclaim. "No!" Kuroo chuckles as his own phone goes off. He answers it and I'm sure it is his parents. Good, I get up walking to my desk sitting down. I open my laptop logging in and going straight to the internet. My face is on the floor when I see the news is saying this snow storm is worse than they predicated, it could go on for a week or two. Oh no, I can't stay with Kuroo in here that long! I rub my hands over my face as Kuroo comes over to me.

"I probably shouldn't have travelled knowing it was going to snow," states Kuroo. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

"Me neither…."I mutter. "I don't even have that much food, fuck."

"We can make it work," says Kuroo. "You have anything I can wear?" I blush because now Kuroo is going to find out I brought his high school gym cloths with me. I like to sleep in them when I miss him the most. They have almost lost Kuroo scent but it still makes me feel better.

"I do," I say slowly walking over to the draw that holds my TV. I pull out his old gym uniform now realizing I will have to wash them because he is going to smell like sex, our sex if I don't. I have my head down as I hand them to Kuroo. He takes them and I can see this smile spread onto his face.

"You brought my clothes with you," he states. I look up feeling ashamed. "You must have known I was going to stay the night at some point." I don't say anything as Kuroo stands up pulling his shirt over his head. My eyes trace over his chest before he puts on his shirt and then his shorts. "That is much better."

"Yeah…." I say lowly thinking about what Hinata said. Maybe he is right, maybe I should say something to Kuroo. I look at Kuroo as he is going over to my game system.

"Let's play a game for old time sake," he says before looking at me. "We can watch the show when we eat." I can't take that chance, I can't miss up our friendship. I would rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

"Okay," I agree.


	4. Chapter 4

WEDNESDAY

It has been almost 3 days and the snow show no signs of letting up. Kuroo and I have actually been having a great time. We have been playing games nonstop, it almost feels like we're high school again. It is nice not having to stress about my dad telling me to turn off my system or even write any papers. It feels like time has stopped and gone backwards. Not going to lie the sexual tension between us has been thick. Little touches here or there, longing glances but no sex of any kind. I can't speak for Kuroo but I have been hard every night now that I have had a taste of what he can do, that mouth….

I'm not looking forward to this. We're headed to the shower room. Yes, I know but Kuroo is in bad need of a shower. I gave him some extra flip fops that he can't fit to wear in the shower room. I don't even want to think of what could be covered on those floors. I have to say they are designed better than the ones at high school. We're getting more privacy as each stall has a door with high walls. Kuroo and I brought our clothes with us so we can change once we're done. I have never been of fan of trotting down the hall in a towel. I have heard the girls do it a lot, some guys, me…..hell no.

I turn on the warm water allowing the water to graze over my body. Oh this is nice. I do have to admit I tend to enjoy my shower time. I continue to focus on washing my body first before focusing on my hair. God my hair needs it more than anything. I'm enjoying my hands running over my skin when I hear a moan, not just a moan but Kuroo's. I look at the wall to my right because he is next to me. I look down and I see his oversized feet in the flops as the water slashes onto the tile. Maybe I'm just hearing things because I'm backed up. I go back to washing when I hear the moan again but this time it was quieter but I heard it. I release a quiet moan of my own imagining Kuroo hands on my body again.

"Ahhh…"I moan feeling my erection develop. I look down at my cock came to life just hearing Kuroo's voice in pleasure. I don't believe in masturbating in the shower. Although I know it will wash my sins down the drain the thought of who knows how many guys have been doing this in the very same shower before freaks me the hell out. I look up seeing the top of Kuroo's head. It is bobbing slightly but not too much. Is he touching himself? The movement I recognize from our moment together the other morning. Kuroo groans and I know he is. "Hahh….."I moan taking my dick into my hand. I slowly move my hand up running my fingers over my crown. I toss my head back into the water before I open my eyes focusing on the top of his head. I like watching head move since I know it means we're feeling so good, together.

"Kenma….." moans Kuroo. My mouth falls open knowing he is thinking about me while touching himself. I begin to cough accidently swallowing some water. God talk about a mood killer. "Kenma, are you okay?" I continue to cough trying to get air into my lungs. I see my shower stall door open and Kuroo walking in his naked glory. God damn his body had to be made by many gods because no one should look this damn good. I continue to cough looking at him as he comes closer patting my back as he pulls me out of the way of the shower head. Well at least my dick isn't hard anymore.

"Ah shit…."I say hoarsely from coughing. Kuroo chuckles a little.

"Man you scared me," he says.

"Uh huh," I reply trying to move around him. "I wasn't done showering."

"I'll say," he says looking down at me. "You still have some soap in your hair, let me help you."

"I don't need help Kuroo," I reply. "I can wash my own hair."

"I'm taller than you and have better reach," he replies grabbing my shampoo.

"Fine," I reply rolling my eyes. I fold my arms as Kuroo begins to wash my hair. I can't deny that his hands feel good in my hair. It takes me back to when we were kids and would have baths together. As we got older sometimes we would still shower together to save on time. I close my eyes relaxing into his hands gliding through my hair. Kuroo shifts me after a minute washing the shampoo out of my hair.

"I like your blonde hair," he says grabbing the conditioner. I open my eyes looking at him.

"I thought you hated it," I replied.

"In the beginning," he admits applying the conditioner to my hair. "Thanks for letting me do this for you."

"I think you would have done it anyway," I scoff. Kuroo laughs.

"You're right," he smirks. I watch as the water hits his body. I close my eyes trying to force my mind on other things like I use to do a lot when we played volleyball together. This is no different, of course it is different, I have touched this body in ways I only dreamed of.

"Mmmm….."I moan lowly. I don't even open my eyes as I'm afraid too. I can't handle looking at Kuroo right now after accidently moaning. He places me back under the water washing away the conditioner. "A-are you done?" I stammer with my eyes still closed.

"No," says Kuroo raspy. I open my eyes looking up at him. My breath gets caught in my throat. It's that look again…Kuroo leans down kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck more than happy for this. I have wanted to kiss him for the past 48 plus hours. What makes this even better is the fact I know he wanted to kiss me, I could see it in his eyes. "Ahhh…" I don't miss the fact he is becoming hard against me.

"Kuroo….."I moan. I think about the text Hinata sent me. He didn't give a damn that I shut my phone off the other day. He still fired away sex advice in this moment I'm thankful for it. I prepped every day in hopes maybe Kuroo would want to have sex with me but I can't prep with him in the shower with me.

"Why do you feel so damn good," he moans in my mouth as his hands roam my waist and back.

"Because I love you," I moan before stopping myself. Kuroo pulls out of the kiss looking at me. I stare at him wondering did I make a mistake. My face unbearably hot under his stare.

"Let's get out of here," he says grabbing his towel. I turn off the water gathering my shower items. We head over to where our clothes are. Kuroo picks his clothes up and starts towards the door.

"Hey, aren't you going to put your clothes on?" I ask. Kuroo smirks at me.

"No one is really here," he explains making sure his towel is secure. "I'm going for it." I grab my clothes following close behind. "God they could at least have the heat on in this building.

"I'm sure they do," I reply shivering as we walk back to my room. "Why have it on full blast if no one is really here."

"All the money they make, they can afford," he says. Kuroo and I start to jog down the hall trying to warm up and to get my room quicker. We arrive finally and I open the door allowing us inside. I sit down my shower items in their proper place before turning around to see Kuroo removing his towel. He looks at me, I watch him getting hard. I swallow slowly removing my own towel taking on his stare. Kuroo walks over to me leaning so close to my lips I think he is going to kiss me again but he doesn't. "You love me?" I nod my head yes. No more hiding for me, it's out there now and I can't take it back.

"I do," I replied. Kuroo places his left hand up to my cheek. I sigh into his hand before he closes the gap kissing me passionately. "Mmmhhppphh….." His right hand glides over my back and down to my backside. I have more questions than I did earlier in the week but now is not the time for me to focus on that. "Tetsuro, make love to me please." He looks down at me blushing.

"I-I don't know what to do," he blushes. "I have never been with a guy….." I smile on the inside knowing I will be his first and his last. I bite my lip revealing a secret I have hidden from him for so many years.

"I have never been with anyone," I say above a whisper.

"What!" exclaims Kuroo. "Y-you told me you slept with Hinata."

"I lied okay," I reply turning away from him. I know some people would be like why would you lie to your best friend about something like that. I didn't want him to know I was holding out for the man I love which so happens to be him.

"Kenma…."he says softly touching my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for lying," I reply. "I do know some steps we should take though before we do anything. If you will still have me." Kuroo turns me around to face him.

"Of course I will still have you," he says. "Tell me what to do?" I walk to my nightstand pulling out some lube I brought. I didn't know when I was going to have sex but that didn't mean I shouldn't be prepared. I grab the condoms sitting them on the bed trying to get my nerve to explain what needs to happen.

"I need to stretch the um hole," I say blushing as I sit on my bed.

"You mean like when guys finger a girl," says Kuroo.

"What?" I question looking up. I never hooked up with a girl and never had the interest to. Kuroo has always had my interest ever since I started having intimate feelings. Kuroo blushes which is unusual to see as he sits beside me.

"Well….." he explains. "When a guy is interested in going there with a girl if she is not that experienced fingering her is a good way to get her to loosen up and uh wet…"

"Oh….." I say feeling embarrassed. "Well uh I'm sure I will be much tighter than that so uh please be gentle."

"Who do you think I am?" asked Kuroo looking at me. He grabs my chin pulling me in to kiss him. My mind becomes fuzzy as I feel myself becoming lost within his kiss. Kuroo runs his tongue along my bottom lip before I decide to take his tongue into my mouth. "Nnngghhh…."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmm….."I hum into his mouth as he pushes me back onto the bed. I begin to pant when Kuroo climbs on top of me and I can feel his dick. I slide my hand up into his hair happy that this is happening, happening with the man I love, my best friend. Kuroo grabs the lube applying some to one of his fingers. I actually become a little nervous as Kuroo leans over top of me.

"I won't hurt you Kenma," he says lowly as he gets close to my lips.

"I know," I reply softly before leaning up and kissing him. Kuroo clean hand tracing over my thigh sliding inward before pushing it back.

"Spread your legs a little more," he says into the kiss. I continue to kiss him following his instructions. "That's good….." The way he says that causes me shiver. Kuroo hand makes it to the inside of my thigh and I mewl into the kiss panting hard with anticipation. I feel a slight pressure as his finger begins to push.

"Ha…hahh…"I moan shaking a little.

"Does it hurt?" asks Kuroo.

"It feels strange," I reply. "But it doesn't hurt." Kuroo kisses me before moving to neck. He slides his finger inside of me. "Ahhh….." He is licking me just right as his finger continues to move back and forth inside of me. It still doesn't feel good but I like having Kuroo right here in my personal space.

"Gggrrrhhhh….."growls Kuroo into my neck as he thrusts into my inner thigh.

"Hahh….."I moan. Kuroo finger begins to speed up and I like that much better. I arch my back to feel more. "Good…..nnngghhh….speed…hahh…"

"You like that?" pants Kuroo into my neck before giving it a small lick.

"Ohhh…..yesss….."I moan holding on to his back as I do a little hip thrust. "Arrrgghhh…"

"Kenma…..ahhhh…..don't make those sounds…"moans Kuroo.

"I can't help it…" I whine as he continues to finger me. I manage to finally get my body under control Kuroo removes his finger. I open my eyes in time to see him putting his hands back between my legs. "Ahhh…" I moan as he slides two fingers inside of me.

"It's a little easier but still tight," he notes. Kuroo leans over to kiss me again. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling his body close. I begin to move my hips in ways I didn't know I could.

"Ha…..ha….."I moan. Kuroo moans into my mouth as we continue to thrust against each other. I'm becoming lost in my passion as he continues to finger me.

"I wonder what will happen if I do this," mutters Kuroo.

"Ahhh…..god…..arrggghh….."I moan shuddering hard in pleasure. "Ha…..hahh….."

"Ohhh fuck…"moans Kuroo. He continues to move his fingers however he just did.

"I-I'm going to cum….."I moan shaking as I fight it. "Ahhh….hahh….." Kuroo removes his fingers and we're both panting hard.

"I want to be inside you so badly…."he moans.

"Then do it," I encourage.

"Weren't you instructed to wait until you get 3 fingers in?" asked Kuroo.

"I can make my own decisions," I reply looking down at my leaking cock. I swallow hard looking back at Kuroo. I wrap my hand around my cock beginning to stroke myself. Kuroo quickly grabs a condom but I can see he is nervous whereas now I'm not. I really want to feel him, all of him. "Don't forget to put a little lube on the condom."

"Oh right," says Kuroo grabbing the lube. He applies a little lube. He looks at me shyly as he moves between my legs. "Are you sure you what me to do this?"

"Yes," I reply. Kuroo looks a little worried but I lean up kissing him. He shouldn't worry so much. Kuroo moans into my mouth as he pushes into me. I ignore the pressure continuing to rub his back up and down as we kiss. I suddenly feel like I'm being spilt open. "Ow!" Kuroo immediately pulls away.

"Are you okay?" asked Kuroo. "I will stop."

"No," I groan. "I'm fine."

"I don't want to hurt you," he explains.

"You're not hurting me," I reply. Kuroo leans his forehead against mine.

"God you can be so stubborn," he says. I shift to kiss his forehead. Kuroo moves forward slightly.

"Nnnggghhh…."I groan feeling a slight sting. Kuroo is beginning to pant as he moves slowly. I'm glad to know he is feeling good. I close my eyes but I can still feel his body move. I wrap my arms around his strong waist.

"Ahhh….."moans Kuroo. "Mmmppphhh….."

"Ohhhh….."I moan starting to feel good. "Just like that Kuroo….." I don't know what he is doing differently but it feels amazing. He pants as he begins to roll his hips into mine. He grabs the side of my face looking into my eyes. I shudder feeling like he just mentally entered my body, entered my soul.

"Ohhh Kenma….."he moans. My eyes roll into the back of my head hearing him moan in such a way. I begin to roll my hips feeling a little pain but in a good way. "Shit…..hahh…."

"Kuroo….."I moan feeling my orgasm looming.

"Ha…..you're…..nnnghhhh….getting tighter," moans Kuroo. "Holy fuck…..ahhhh….."

"Mmmpphhh," I moan turning my face away that helps Kuroo to kiss my neck. Kuroo begins to pick up the pace hitting deeper inside me. "Kuroo….ohhh…..ahhhh…."

"Hahh…."moans Kuroo into my neck. "I'm going to cum…..ahhhhh….." My head tosses back into the pillow feeling the full power, full passion of his thrusts.

"Ha….ha…..Kuroo," I moan as my body begins to shake. "Oh god…I'm going to cum….." Kuroo begins to kiss my neck running his teeth over neck. Fuck. "Kuroo…..Kuroo…..ahhhh….."

"Kenma….I'm cumming," moans Kuroo thrusting harder. "I'm cumming…..hahh….aarrgghhhh…"

"Kuroooooo…." I moan as the orgasm shakes my body. "Ohhh…..aarrrgghhh…" I begin to shake as I cum hard. Kuroo is thrusting into me hard as he finishes his orgasm. We're both panting hard and I can see my vision returning. That is a different kind of orgasm but it felt so good to have one with Kuroo inside of me. He rolls over off of me laying on his back beside me. Started off not the greatest but thank god Hinata told me about the stretching. I look to my left at Kuroo who is flushed staring at the ceiling. I turn on my side to face him. "Kuroo, what's going on?" I ask. Kuroo doesn't look at me but he does open his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" asks Kuroo playing dumb.

"Don't do that," I reply. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. This, us, what are you doing? I know where I stand in all of this but I need to know how you feel. For a change I don't know what you're thinking." Kuroo chuckles before running his hand over his face.

"I-I….it's hard to explain alright," he says.

"We're best friends," I reply trying not to lose my patience. "I told you I love you, I gave you a piece of myself I have never given to anyone. I doubt what you have to say is going to be worse than that." Kuroo still doesn't look at me but I can see he is getting really emotional.

"I miss you," he says closing his eyes. "A lot. I can't stop thinking about you. I wanted to be close to you as possible but I was like it's wrong to think about my friend in that way. I mean….." I can feel myself become worked up because I know what he is trying to say. I sit up looking down at Kuroo. He nervously makes eye contact.

"It's okay," I say to him softly. "You don't have to say anymore, I get it." Kuroo smiles weakly at me.

"God you're amazing," he says looking at me. I begin to blush as I can feel the love I have for him growing stronger and stronger. I lay down on his chest so glad that I went through everything I did. Granted I was in love with my best friend and he didn't know it but now it sounds like he is starting to feel the same way. I close my eyes resting peacefully against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

FRIDAY

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I reply making sure my badge is in my pocket. Snow has started to fall again which is a shame considering the streets were clear but now they are covered once again with 3 inches of new snow.

"Man this campus is ours right now," says Kuroo. "We need to take advantage of that."

"Walking the halls in a towel not good enough?" I asked following him through the doors. This is my first time stepping foot outside all week. Kuroo did a mini food run while he could Thursday morning. He knew I wouldn't be able to handle the crowds in the store and it was as bad as I thought. He said people were fighting over water and other things they deemed important. Lucky for us the items he grabbed were not in high demand. Kuroo chuckles.

"No that wasn't good enough," he says. I look at him as the snow continues to fall and it does look gorgeous out here. It is really late with it being around 11pm but not a soul is outside. I stare at the sidewalk that was shoveled but now covered again. The big green grass buried under snow. God I think the snow comes up to my knees if we were to run into the open space. I look out to the street at the end of the walk way with a mountain of snow that had been plowed up clearing the street.

"You should really have a hat," I tell Kuroo walking up beside him.

"You know I hate hats," he replies. "Hey, look at that mound of snow over there." Kuroo is pointing at the curb I had just been eyeing. I can't lie my inner child wants to climb it. We walk over with our feet crunching in the snow. Kuroo begins to climb the mound first.

"Seriously?" I question with a giggle.

"Hell yeah!" he exclaims looking down at me holding out his hand. "You have to come up with me." I grab his hand knowing better than to fight him on it. We get to the top sitting down. I look around having to admit this is pretty cool. I chuckle. "You like it don't you."

"Maybe," I reply sliding my hat off to be more comfortable. "Did we really have to come out at night?"

"It's better that way," he replies. I watch Kuroo pull out his phone taking a few selfies before pulling me in for a few frames. I pretty much don't care until he starts to kiss my cheek causing me to blush.

"Kuroo…..stop….."I whine.

"Stop what?" he moans into my cheek before licking my neck.

"Ha….." I cry pushing him away roughly. I look to my left seeing him tumble down the mound of snow. "Oh shit, I'm sorry Kuroo!" I begin to climb down and he isn't moving. His phone is in the snow which I snatch up quickly to try to prevent water damage. I get on my knees shaking him. "Kuroo! Kuroo!" He still isn't moving and I'm beginning to get scared. "I didn't mean it! Oh god!" I lean over shaking Kuroo when he grabs me by my waist kissing me. I pull out of the kiss as soon as our lips met. "Kuroo…..what the hell!" He starts to laugh.

"I was just kidding," he chuckles. "I'm fine."

"You ass!" I exclaim hitting him in the chest with my fist. Nothing too hard but enough to let him know I didn't like his joke. I put up some snow smashing it in his face. I stand up looking down at him as he removes the snow from his face and the smirk is revealed.

"So you want to play," he says happily. I know that tone. That is his 'I just mastered this new volleyball technique and I'm going to destroy you' tone. I start to back up slowly before starting to run for my life. I see snow being thrown at me out of the side of my eyes. I begin to zing zang in my running towards the door to make it harder for him. I almost get to the sidewalk when Kuroo tackles me.

"Ahhh!" I yelp hitting the snow so hard. I can feel Kuroo on top of me but not his body heat thanks to us being outside. "Get off me!" Kuroo is laughing as he allows me to turn over. I grab some snow to toss at him but he is much too quick grabbing my wrist and slamming it down to the side of my head. God this snow is cold as fuck. Kuroo is still laughing but slowly stops as he looking at me. The lust is in his eyes is undeniable. "Let me up, it's cold down here."

"I can warm you up," says Kuroo leaning down kissing me. His mouth is so hot and I can't lie that it is warming me up just a little. Kuroo deepens the kiss by opening his mouth a little wider.

"Mmmpphhh….." I moan into his mouth as I slide my hands into his damp hair from the snow fall. I spread my legs wrapping them around his waist to hold him in place. I wonder if he is hard, I know I am. I begin to thrust against Kuroo. "Hahhh…ha….."

"Mmmm….." moans Kuroo. He proceeds to kiss me for a little longer rolling hid hips into me before he stops.

"Let's go back inside so I can warm you up properly," he states. Oh god yes….

"Okay," I say softly looking at him. Kuroo stands up before pulling me to my feet. I feel a little dazed as I look around and he is grabbing my hat that fell during my tackle. "Oh thanks….my hair is wet now."

"Your hair is fine," chuckles Kuroo. "Can I have my phone?"

"Why should I?" I smirk as we start to towards the door. "What do I get in return?" Kuroo stops walking placing the hat on my head not letting the sides go. He leans down kissing me sliding his tongue into my mouth. "Hahh…ha…." He pulls away smirking.

"I think I earned it," he says reaching into my pocket grabbing it. I shake my head as I jog to catch up to him as we head back into the building. "Thank god it still works."

"You're very lucky I grabbed it," I replied. "I was worried sick about you."

"I know and I'm sorry for that," he replies looking into his phone. "Mom said transportation is back up and running tomorrow. Guess I will finally be heading back home….." I look down feeling sad. We have been in our own bubble for so long I forgot that Kuroo would have to return home for the holidays and go back to his world. Kuroo cold hand grabs mine as we walk to the evaluator to head back to my room. He puts up his phone in his pocket not saying anything but I can see he is thinking heavily. Usually I would inquire but right now my own heart is too heavy. I begin to remove my coat and clothes.

I unlock my door heading inside. The warmth is more than needed at this point. I look at the clock and it is almost 12:30am. God we need a shower but I'm not in the mood to do that walk right now. I remove my coat, snow boats, and clothing. Kuroo does the same looking at me. I look away from him feeling too sad about him leaving. He is walking towards me I can hear his foot steps, soon I feel his hands grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him. Kuroo leans down kissing me with so much passion I almost burst into tears.

"I'm fine," I replied moving out of the kiss. "I mean I knew you would have to go back home or whatever." Kuroo grabs my hand. "Don't do that…..if…..if this is going to go anywhere there is no point in us making good bye this hard. You can just leave."

"I never said that," says Kuroo pulling me to fully face him.

"You didn't have to," I reply.

"I like you Kenma!" he exclaims. "Like….what do you think I have been doing this whole time?"

"I don't know," I mutter shivering from being cold. Kuroo grabs my face looking into my eyes.

"Kenma I'm falling in love with you," he says. "Don't….don't do this." I look at him my eyes widening in shock. I never thought I would hear those words.

"You can't be serious," I say to him.

"Did you not feel it?" he asked leaning closer. "Can you not see it?" My heart is pounding so hard in my chest as a single tear spills over my cheek. Kuroo leans down kissing me. This kiss is deeper, more emotionally than the others. Kuroo kisses me and I feel a heat begin to spread throughout my body.

"Hahhh…"I moan into his mouth.

"Do you feel it?" asked Kuroo against my lips.

"I think so…"I whisper. Kuroo stands up removing his shirt.

"I don't need I think so," he replies. "I need a I know so." I watch as Kuroo drops his pants, boxers and all. He is already hard surprising me. He pulls me into him by my waist kissing me passionately as he slides his hands into the back of my boxers.

"Mmmpphhh…"I groan into his mouth. Kuroo's fingers glide over my ass. I become weak in the knees when he slides his hand lower. "Hahh…" Kuroo holds on to my waist as I lower my head out of the kiss resting on his shoulder. "Ahhhh…" He scoops me into his arms carrying me to my bed. It feels so good to be in his arms that I don't even bother arguing about him carrying me. He lays me on the bed immediately climbing on top of me taking my lips once more. "Ha….ha….."I pant into his mouth as I spread my legs. The sudden need to feel him spreads through my body.

"Kenma….."Kuroo moans into the kiss. He begins to roll his dick against mine.

"Ohhhh….." I moan. I look up at Kuroo shaking with so much emotion. Kuroo reaches over me grabbing the lube and condom from my draw. He would be able to reach it with those long arms. I watch him coat his fingers feeling my cock twitch. The look in his eyes are not just passionate but hungry. Kuroo looks at me and I expecting to see his usual smirk but instead he looks as if he is bearing his soul. He lays down between my legs leaning down laying his forehead close to mine. He slides his hand between my legs.

"I'm falling for you so hard," moans Kuroo as he slides his finger inside of me.

"Ahhh…..Kuroo," I moan. His finger begins to move his finger slowly but it still feels good. Nothing like how it felt the other day.

"These past couple of months….."he moans. "I felt like I was going crazy." I think back to when he was calling a lot. I just thought he was homesick or something. Kuroo stops talking and focusing on fingering me. I'm more sensitive than the first time. I had fight off my orgasm more than once. Kuroo waited until he could get all 3 fingers inside of me. He tried to do the same finger move he did the other day and I almost came. I don't think he wanted me to because he stopped right away. I'm panting hard as Kuroo puts on the condom. I certainly noticed precum leaking from his head before he slid the condom on. I'm trying to shake the daze off my mind but it won't go away. Kuroo rolls his hips into me.

"Hahhhh…"I moan arch my back feeling it immediately. My mind is going white with pleasure as Kuroo begins to slowly rock his hips. "Hahhhh….ahhh…ha…..ha…" I watch Kuroo bite his lip groaning.

"God damn you feel good…"he moans. "Ahhhh…ahhh…" I'm withering in pleasure struggling to breathe. I force my eyes to focus on Kuroo after many minutes of him stroking me into heaven.

"Ahhh…Tetsuro…"I moan feeling my orgasm building starting to warm my body.

"Ffffuuuuccckkkk…."moans Kuroo. "You're getting tight…nnngghhhh…" Kuroo moves his hips just right.

"Aaarrrggghhh…."I moan digging my nails into his back. I can't stop my hips as they begin to roll to meet his.

"Ahhh….." moans Kuroo. "T-tell me again…..hahhh…..tell me y-you love me…..mmmppphh…"

"Tetsuro….."I moan as tear begin to come to my eyes. He is not hurting me but everything just feels so good. I slide my hands down to his ass grabbing up, encouraging him to go deeper. "I love you…..ahhhh….I've always loved you…" My mind flashes back to when we were kids. He was always so happy, focused, confident. I was nothing like that but he always gravitated towards me. Is this why? Did he know I loved him?

"Hahh…..ha….."moans Kuroo leaning close to me. "I-I'm going to cum…Kenma…..ahhhh…" I can't fight my body anymore as my orgasm explodes spreading throughout my body causing it to shake hard.

"Ahhhhh…shit…hahh….."I moan arching my back as my body shakes. "Tetsurooooo…nnnggghhh…..ha…"

"Kenma…..oh Kenma…."moans Kuroo thrusting into me harder. "I'm cumming….aaarggghhhh…hahhh…..ha….ha…." I moan as I feel Kuroo's dick pulse inside me as he finishes his orgasm.

"Ohhh…" I whimper as he buries his face into my neck breathing hard. He just lays on top of me for a while before laying on his side. I feel like I can't even move, it's like every muscle in my body got worked over. I run my hand over my cum that covers my stomach. "Kuroo…..tissue…." He reaches over grabbing one from my nightstand handing it to me. I wipe myself off with Kuroo taking my tissue from me. He pulls me into his chest as soon as he can. I don't say anything as I lay on his chest. God being in love on this level is nice but now I don't want him to leave.

I awake to my phone going off. What the hell is going on? I shift feeling the bed empty bed space. That's right Kuroo is gone. I lay back down smelling his scent and our sex in my sheets fighting back tears. Is it possible to love someone even more than you already did? This is unbearable… I reach for my phone to see what is going on. I see a text from Hinata.

Hinata: Why didn't you tell me!

Hinata: I'm so happy for you! Congrats!

I frown before exiting the text to see I had over 20 notifications for Facebook. What the hell? I click on the icon going to my Facebook page. The first thing I see on the feed is Tetsuro Kuroo is in a relationship with Kenma Kozume. Kuroo also updated his profile photo to us when we were outside in the snow last night. It's the one photo of him kissing my cheek and I look totally embarrassed but a nice photo all the same. I had no idea he was going to do this. I click on my notifications and over 30 people liked our relationship status making me chuckle. They make it sound like we got married or something. I didn't expect for Kuroo to post this. I mean he is trying to join the Olympic team. Something like this in japan could hurt his chances. I look up when I hear my door open.

"Kuroo!" I exclaim dropping my phone. "What are you doing here?" He is dressed and I know he went out as he is holding too cups of coffee.

"You expected me to go back home without my boyfriend," he huffs. "In your dreams. You're coming with me. I got you some coffee to help wake you up." I climb out of the bed unable to hide the smile that spreads on my face. I cup his face almost breaking down.

"God….I love you so much," I tell him looking at him. Kuroo smiles at me leaning down close to my lips.

"I love you too," he says. "Now you know how much I do." I kiss Kuroo before he pulls away chuckling.

"Coffee," he says handing me the cup. "Shower, I already did this morning. Can't have my boyfriend meeting my parents smelling like sex."

"I already know your parents," I state walking over to grab my shower items.

"Yeah but not as my boyfriend," says Kuroo causing me to laugh a little. "Come on, let's get going, we got an hour drive." I grab my key before heading out of my room. Staying on campus for winter break was so worth it. I wouldn't trade this for anything.


End file.
